


We Need Each Other

by oshler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 21 pilots - Freeform, Abuse, Cutting, Domestic Violence, My First AO3 Post, Suicide, josh dun - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshler/pseuds/oshler
Summary: tyler is in an abusive relationship. mentions of violence, self-harm and suicide





	We Need Each Other

“You’re so fucking stupid, you know that?” Tyler closed his eyes as he waited for the violent embrace. His face felt numb like tv static and his nose started bleeding.

“C-can I get a tissue or something?” He mumbled. His hands started to shake as he reached towards his nose. He knows he can't just get up and go; it’s the only love he’s ever known.

“Do you think you deserve a tissue? You fucking disgusting whore. You know what you deserve, Tyler? Do you?” Tyler flinched at the words but nodded in embarrassment. The man quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled Tyler’s face to his dick. His eyes started to fill with tears as he forced his way into Tyler’s mouth.

“You better not be crying, you know I hate that shit.” he tried to blink away the tears, but the man saw Tyler's watery eyes.

“Are you kidding me, Tyler, after all I’ve done for you? You want to do this now?” He pushed Tyler into the back corner of their room; kicking Tyler a few times in his stomach until he couldn't breathe. The tightness in his chest and spinning head took over. Then the punching continued. Tyler lay on the floor waiting for it to be over.

This isn’t as bad as last time. Tyler remembered when he asked to leave the room to get something to drink. A shiver ran down his back.

“You know what? I’m tired of you, Tyler. Fuck you, I’m done. Just leave.” He started to put Tyler’s things into a trash bag. This was totally unexpected and Tyler felt the blood rushing from his face.

“Wait no, please baby. I’ll do whatever you want. I promise.” He needed him; he loved him.

“No, Tyler, I’m really done. You’re so pathetic. Get out.” He dragged Tyler outside and slammed the door shut. His words rang inside Tyler’s head.

Tyler knew he had to get up eventually, even if every bone in his body ached. A scary thought creeped inside him; he hadn’t been outside in months. As the sky turned dark, Tyler walked in any direction but home.

After a while he recognized the place he was heading for.

The bridge.

Tyler sat down on the ledge of the bridge. He didn’t have to think about it. He’d been waiting for this moment ever since he was six. His dad would come home late, drunk out of his mind and then hit him with his belt. He would cover up any trace of bruises because in Tyler’s mind, it was just better to keep quiet than to have to explain everything. Sometimes, his dad would come in his room, say how big he was getting and how he deserved someth…

Tyler punched the concrete in frustration and bitterness at the thought. He could feel his throat swelling up as he tried to hold back tears.

“Why.” he cried out, “I don’t understand. I’m so stupid.” Hot tears rolled down his cheeks and his vision soon became blurred.

It was time. He slowly started to let go of the railing, ready for what was waiting for him below.

“Wait!” Someone grabbed his hand.

————————————————————————————————————

Josh was walking down the same path, dropped the two bottles he had been drinking and picked up a piece of glass. Josh felt empty; tired. He took the glass and slowly traced hearts on the side of his stomach. He made sure to do it deep so he could feel.

He walked towards the red bridge he’d driven by so many times, but now he was finally doing it. His stomach burned and twisted with every step he took. His shirt was clinging onto the blood. He was getting close to the ledge. This was it.

He heard someone yelling. As he got closer, he saw Tyler and his stomach started to flip. Had he seen this him before? Josh questioned whether he should help the guy or join him. No. He had to help him before…

“Wait!” He grabbed Tyler’s hand before he let go completely.

“Let me go!” Tyler looked up at Josh with puffy eyes. It was clear he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in a long time.

“No, let me help you up.” 

“Just let me go, please” Tyler’s sound barely came out as a whisper. He wanted to crumble into a bunch of pieces.

“Listen, we're both in a bad place. I was about to jump off too... and maybe we can help each other.” Although Josh didn’t know Tyler, he wasn’t going to let him die either. Josh offered to take Tyler back to his house for the night and he nodded as Josh helped him up. It surprised Josh how easily he was willing to go with a stranger. Or maybe they weren’t really strangers at all. They walked in silence the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> omfg well there you go my first story thing on here. so sorry if this was cringy lol. I might continue this story so please give me criticism. Thank you so much :)


End file.
